


[Podfic] House of Wolves

by DuendeVerde4, LadySmutterella



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Animals, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rescue, The Glorious Mountains of New Jersey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySmutterella/pseuds/LadySmutterella
Summary: There's an upper limit to how many wolf cubs any Wildlife Rehabilitation Specialist can be expected to hand rear. Frank passed this number some while ago. Now sleep is a distant memory, clean clothes but a dream, and he's hoping against hope that the handsome guy at the door isn't bringing another cub for him to care for.A story of wolf cubs, misunderstandings, and love set among the beautiful mountains of New Jersey.





	[Podfic] House of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [House of Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655901) by [LadySmutterella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySmutterella/pseuds/LadySmutterella). 



Cover Art provided by lavenderfrost.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9k3pmmlelvdrv6j/house%20of%20wolves.mp3?dl=0) | **Duration:** 52:09
  * [Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0413.zip) | **Duration:** 52:09

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Look at this beautiful cover art, just look at it. That shit is better than the actual podfic! Thank you so much lavenderfrost, you're super cool and you can make the most beautiful things :')
> 
> Music:  
> I Was An Island - Alisson Weiss


End file.
